Prestigious Hearts
by The U.B.F.O
Summary: Like the Sun and the Moon... a love of two opposites. Attracting like two sides of a magnet... SasuNaru, rated T for language and sexuality. Rating subject to change. SASU/NARU
1. Meeting

SasuNaru

Generic Sasuke is a sadbear and is new in town. Naruto jumps and molests him and shinanigans insue.

SIGH. I looked in the mirror. My awesomely awesome spiked hair was drooping. This would not do. The trip to my new house must have deflated its spirits, much as it did mine. As I was using gratuitus amounts of hair spray, I thought sad thoughts about my emo friends back home. I made a mental note to write some depressing poetry later. I must have got side-tracked, because before I knew it, my hair spray had run out. I sighed a heavy sigh. Time to go shopping!! Shopping trips always made me feel better, although looking at fabulous clothing wasn't as fun without my friends to look at them emotionlessly with.

I was walking the mall with my bffs Hinata, Sakera, Tenn-Tenn, and Lizzie (lizzie, this is u!) I'm wearing my black and red skater shoes with purple shoelaces, baggy black skater cargos that are torn at the ends(becase i am a skaater), a orange hoodie with this red swirl design that is totaly rad. He turned to Hinatta "hey hinata, lets go to the food court." "kay naruto."

I was feeling totally hawt strutting past hot topic in my perfectly wrinkled skinny jeans and my partially see through white T-shart. I was looking as dazed as possible, to try and get that sad depressed look while on the exiliter, but then I noticed this really fine ass right in mah face. His pants are ragged and I couldn't help but thinking. Dude, hot. I stelthily followd then into a Sk8ter shop the next floor up and watched them from behind the cotas.

"Hey Naruto" said Lizzie. "look over tehre, thar's a totaly hot peice of ass standin right ovr thar." Naruto lookd to see a dude with chiken butt hair and black skinny genes. "o ya, it totally is. Ima gonna get somathat ass." I snucked over to him and jump out from behind the jakket rack and yelled "SUPRIZE BUTTSEKS!!!" and grabbed his ass.

"Oh mai jAWD. DON"T TOUCH ME!!!!!!11!!23335!" Sauce-gay exacclaimed and blushed over his face in a blushing manner. "Who are u neway?Like what the fuck." Sasuke-Chan blushed.

"I'm Naruto." Princess Ruto-chan tolod him with a grinning smile.

"WHAT-EVEEERRRR!!!" Gay-sauce told him and stormed off with Kiba who was there also. Kiba snapped his fingers in a Z formation and bobbed his head before leaving after Sasuke.

"What a total bitch." Sakura said obviously and wiggled her hips in an obvious manner.

"You saaaiiiddd A BAD WORDS!" Tenten said in her only line in this story,

Naruto boobed his head in agere ment and slurppped his orange jewlius.

"Like Omiegod Kib-ster! Like where did you comefrom and like don't you like think that guy was like totally smoken fine?" "...I'm stait dude. But like Sakura! Rrrrr, the way she wigled her hips! Tssss! So fine!" "I like have no idea wuu your talkin about cuz like, I just moved here like, 2day! But don't you think I should ttly liek stalk that orange dude? Amean like Omygod!"

Sasuke turned around to see that Princessss Ruto-chan had dissapered. "Sh!t! I wanted to stalk hinm!" sasgay pouted and waked home, leaving kiba in the mall washrooms makin out with sakera. On his way home naruto jumped on his back. "run horsey, run!" saskue ran home and lockkked the ddor before relazing that naruto was still on his back.!

Naurot bpbbed his head aned grinned, sexily.

Sasueka gave him an terrified staares, terrifiedly.

Kibda laughed from the kitchen, "who wants a sammich you guise?"

The pair did not question as to how Kiba had managed to return to Sazukes redisence befoper them. They went along with the sandwitchy goodeness.

"I do, BELIEVE IT!" Replied Naruto who hoped for joy.

"i'm bringing sexy back." the stereo blared as sauke sighed siighfully. this song always made him emo. moer emo than he was usaully.

Sasuke decided to sing karey-oake along with Justin Timberlakes sinfully sexy cries.

He tossed his mop of black emo hair and studs,

_'Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way'_

NAY-RUTO stood there mucnhing his sandwhidge and was ttly turned on by sauske's singing voice.

_'Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it'_

His dad, Kakashi popped up out of nowhere, "This would be a perfect time to grab his penis."

R&R Guyz. I NOES YOU LURVS IT. 3


	2. MORTAL KOMBAT

RECAP: "This would be a perfect time to grab his penis."

Sassuke was all like "dude that's so inaproreeat." But he cudnt help but feel kakashi was write. Kakashi left to give them sum alon time sinse kiba had mysteriusly vanished. He aktshully had waked out of the dorr and caut the bus to his apartmint. He was gonna make another sammich but Temari was waitng for his cause she wanted to borro sum shuger cause she was makin coockies. "hey kiba can I brrow sum shuger" "yeah ill give you sum shuger you'll neverr forget" and they prceeded to make out.

"I wonder where kiba went " thought saske. He then suddenly got vary hungery and pulled out sum ramen from his back poket "I always keep my narutos in mah pants" Narutoe realized he want to be in Sauce-gay's pants to so he said to sasuke "Hey sasuke I wnt in your pants to"

Sasooke turned brite red and gulp'd before takin his pants off an dropping them on the flor. "close your eyes" said princess ruto "I want this to be a suprize."so sasuke closd his eyes. After like 5minutes of nothing happening saske opened his eyes to see nartuo putting his pants on "dude how do you where these there reely tight."

Nah-woo-to proceeded too dew the carmelldanshen byswiggling your his hips and drifting bac and fourth wile moving his arms aboeuve hbes head to the oo oo oooo uwa. Sasque was varyturned on buy thes. he wuz imbareassed b cuz hewuz standing in hiz boxx0rz and getting a stiffy.

"doo himmmm...." "no dad! Omg ur so emBARESSING.!" KAKASHI LAWLED AND CRAWLED TNREW TEH WINDOWS WIF A GLEEFIL GUGGIL/.

He totally like ran akros te front yerd guggileng and hoped into hes car. He has arrens two do at the mall. And bai dat I mean dooing Iruka.

"like o mah god, wee're liek all alown." Narooto smild slyly. "lets pley mortel kombat!

Saucegay waz totally kinda disapointd that narotu didn ttake wat kakasih sed ceriosly. But he smild and hookd up teh Xbox...

...

Omg you're karakter ;has horens. Liak ME! Dis is goin two be a hrony battle lololololol""

"Hahahaha it's lioke too bgi guy\ ruffin eech otter up in a derk aly. " saucegay gigglesnortd.

Narootos eyebros wiggled up and doun. Most ofmy fantasizes end liek dat'' they then decideded to maek out witf each uvver with they'tonguese in each moufs zasikue moaned loudley and beginned licking s'oturaN chin And felliating it./

Erooka and kakashi wer hafing HOT sexx then kakashi's kakashi censes were tyngling and he new sauce-gay was makin out wif ruto. He smild and toung-kisssd irooka. "my lil gay-sauce is all growd up!!1" "oh u, u and ur kakashi sences" laughed irukah

meenwile naruto and sasske we're getting up clos. and persunal. sasuke was srsly blushing liek omg. naruto leaend in and puckedred his lips as they stoped plying vidjagaems. 'hey SASUKA. i raelly like you. i like you you a lot. in fact i rly like you." narutoo sed.

"i.............................................................................liek you to." sdaske blusjhed.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god. Cliffhanger you guys. So sorry this took so long to update! ^.^ My laptop crashed.


	3. Doki Doki

Sorry it took so long. Reviews are appreciated as always. :)

* * *

"SASUKE?" Nahrootoe gasthped.

"ihavetogo!: replyed sazuke whothenranawaycrying.

thenn saasugay rab awau craiing

"weight" Screamed naturo as he chaised afftur his luver. (omg so hawt yew guise)

sasuke runned away 2wards his hoomes and he wuz crying and their wuz rain and sno and the wai hoome cemmed much nlonger then b4 but thatis bcu z he wiz inb then he found he wasin the wrng part ouf town. "wioops." he giiguled and walks the porper way 2waurds his home.

dis onely toook hem 8 minnits to get thar.

When he did he fiudn none offur then his big bro Itashi who wuz wearinging a tite armani suite and earrrings. "oh Naruto i didunt c youu there." he sad with a really perverted grin. he boikned hsi eye brows.

"wyat are u ooing to meee?:" aksed nattoru worriedly as Itawchee shuved him itno a coroner.

"rapeing yu of coarse."

utashi putted his hadns down taronus panfs and stoked his big membur wif his sweaty, dry, clean, streliele hansd and nippled his neck.

'ohhhh sasuke!:' screamed natruo as irtachi griped his goo bazooka.

Just then SASOOKAY SAW NARUTO KISSING his BIG BRUVVUER and he shutted at nBARUTO "OHMYGOD I HATE YOU SOOOO MJCY! I';M NEVUR TACKING TO YOOOU AGEN."

sasuke weight! nataru rplied as he zupped ip hsi panfts. --which were undone in a cut scene that will be on the director's edition.

Sasuke runned threw the nite 2 his bedroume aden truned on My Chemical Romance's 'I Don't Love You'.

saskue sobbed blak tears of blud as he cut his rists reel bad with a razer. this song allways made hem feel bettur.

meenwhile itachi tyed nrtuao to the bed. "now. bee a gud little slav." he said. princess ruto craid at the feeling in his sore bum from itawchy rapeing him earlier. Gaara walks in adn pots a ciggerret out on natruto's niples.

nratuos cryes as it boo-urns. but it makes him HARD 2.

th' next DAY narrootoe caem to skewl. and he found out. that sazuke hasd started dateing SHINO OF ALL PEOPLE. they wlaked hand-in-hnad as they past nartuo withort even looking at him.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
